swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Davin Felth
Davin Felth was a member of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps during the early years of the Galactic Civil War. A graduate of the elite Imperial Army training program at the Academy of Carida, Felth exposed a potentially critical weakness in the All Terrain Armored Transport design. Rather than rewarding the cadet for his brilliance, Colonel Maximilian Veers buried Felth in the Imperial Army's infantry division to mask the design flaw. However, Felth eventually became a lawyer and rose through the ranks to eventually outrank Veers and become Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army, a position that would carry over into the Earth-based Remnant. Davin currently lives in New York City on Earth where he serves as a United States Attorney. Assignment on Tatooine Under the designation 1023, Sergeant Felth was assigned to the desert planet Tatooine as part of the Desert Sands Sandtrooper detachment, tasked with the recovery of the stolen plans to the first Death Star. Felth discovered in the sands of the Dune Sea the escape pod used to effect the escape of the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 from Imperial forces, the latter of which was attempting to deliver the plans to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Felth later accidentally killed his commanding officer, Captain Mod Terrik, after tracking the droids to the Mos Eisley Spaceport when his weapon malfunctioned during a firefight with the smuggler Han Solo. Ironically, Felth had given Solo a passing glance earlier after responding to a cantina where a fight had broken out between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ponda Baba after the latter had attacked Luke Skywalker and Kenobi had tried to keep the peace. First Encounter with Earthlings In 1979, Felth and fellow Stormtrooper Nathan Geltin were sent by Emperor Palpatine to the planet Earth to provide an update on the Empire's knowledge and records of the planet. The two departed from Coruscant on the Felth's Pride for Earth. The two landed in New Jersey after a close call with fighters from the and made their way into New York City when they met a pair of local women. Felth quickly decided to ask the women who refused to leave the two Stormtroopers alone for a quick history of the last 40 years on the planet. One of the women, Rachael Claremont who had become smitten with Felth informed him of the outcome of after Geltin made a reference to . Felth eventually returned to Coruscant with Claremont who was now pregnant with Felth's child while Geltin remained behind to raise his family in New York. Family and Law School Upon their return to Coruscant in 1980, Felth and Claremont were married by Palpatine with Darth Vader and Admiral Firmus Piett serving as a witnesses A few months later, Felth's application to the University of Coruscant's Law School was approved along with the birth of his son Tevin Felth. As he would now be performing a specialized duty to the Empire, Felth was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and assigned to a non-combat position which would keep him clear of most hostilities as well as Veers who had been chewed out by Vader for failing to fix the flaw in the AT-AT that Felth had discovered and now had told Vader about. In 1983, Rachael was killed by agents of Jabba the Hutt in a case of mistaken identity. This enraged both Davin and Palpatine, with Davin vowing that he would take every credit he could from Jabba and Palpatine demanding that Jabba and his agents be "taught a lesson". However, the Rebel Alliance got to Jabba and his agents before the Empire could. Soon after the Battle of Endor, Davin completed law school and moved to Cardia with both Tevin and Michael Piett whose father had been presumed dead at Endor. After Endor Davin was holding the rank of Captain when Grand Admiral Thrawn returned and attempted to unify the Empire's squabbling warlords. Thrawn viewed Davin as someone who had some use to the Empire and didn't understand why Davin was buried in the Stormtrooper Corps and promoted Davin to the rank of Major which he held when Palpatine returned in a clone body while Veers was demoted to the rank of Captain by Executor Sedriss giving Davin an ironic sense of justice as he now outranked the very man who had derailed his career. Davin eventually left Cardia after the planet's Ambassador Furgan grew tired of Michael's erratic behavior. This proved to be a timely decision as Cardia was later destroyed by the possessed Jedi Kyp Durron. Davin was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the power vacuum created by Admiral Natasi Daala's execution of thirteen feuding warlords and sudden resignation following a failed attack on the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy. After this, Davin confided in Gilad Pellaeon that he felt the war was becoming unwinnable and wondered what kind of galaxy would be left for the kids. Second Encounter With Earthlings In 1997, Davin now a full Colonel was present when two Earthlings one of which was actually Jedi Knight Bryan Khayman who was originally from Naboo, were discovered spying on the ceremony appointing Wanda Houston as what would become the Empire's last Grand Moff. Although he and Pellaeon ordered troops to give chase, Davin secretly knew the two would escape and suggested that Pellaeon call off the pursuit of the ship Khayman and his friend were in. After this, he enrolled both Tevin and Michael in the Academies if for no other reason then to teach them basic combat skills. He then used his influence to have Tevin assigned upon his graduation to Houston's personal detail as it would keep Tevin out of combat War With Earth Following Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod's so-called fact-finding trip to Earth relating to recent events involving Khayman's brother Andros in which Jerjerrod and Veers attempted to steal an X-Wing from the to justify launching an attack on the planet outside of the older Khayman sibling's espionage. Houston promoted Davin to the rank of General and placed the Imperial Army under his command after she heard that Veers had been reinstated as a General by Jerjerrod. As Houston and Jerjerrod never saw eye to eye on anything, Davin was promoted to a higher grade of General then Veers had ever been. In reality, Jerjerrod and Veers along with an implant controlled Piett were made aware of the construction of Death Star III by a self-proclaimed Grand Moff named Winston. Davin had tried to warn just about anyone that the Earth was capable of defending itself against an attack, but that fell mostly on deaf ears with the exceptions of Houston, Pellaeon, and Piett. When word of the September 11th Attacks reached him, Davin became physically ill and then told the Council of Moffs that someone had just picked the wrong group of Earthlings to attack and told them what had happened to following the . Again, Davin's warnings fell on deaf ears outside of Pellaeon even as the destroyed Death Star III near the planet Eltar with Bryan Khayman firing the fatal shot which Davin considered a form of justice as the weapon had been used on Khayamn's home planet of KO-35. Tevin Goes Missing In 2002, Davin received a report from Veers that Tevin had gone missing and was presumed dead, this enraged Davin as Tevin was not assigned to any combat unit. He eventually received a second report from Michael Piett that Veers had ordered Tevin deployed into combat as a part of some coup being carried out by Jerjerrod that involved poisoning Houston and that Tevin was very much alive and hiding in New York. Davin then sent Michael very strict instructions indicating that he and Pellaeon considered Jerjerrod and Veers to be traitors, to ignore any orders given by them, and then to try and contact Tevin. The younger Piett carried out Davin's orders as best as he could and contacted Davin when he received word that the Earth Fleet had destroyed Death Star IV near the planet Gratha with Khayman once again delivering the fatal shot. Treaty and Transition Davin was present when the peace treaty ending the Galactic Civil War was signed by Pellaeon and New Republic Chief of State Ponc Gavrisom. At the same time, Houston turned political control of the Empire over to James Rommel who also signed an agreement with the in which the Empire would provide restitution to the United States and the Earth as a whole for its misdeeds. Davin then thanked the Moffs for keeping the Palpatine-imposed treason laws in place and told them that those would be their undoing as they had given him the right to have them spied on and that he had gotten plenty of evidence that could be used against them if they stepped out of line just once. Davin later received a copy of a new Imperial constitution put together by Rommel and Bryan Khayman which Davin presented to the Moffs and reminded them of what sentence was attached to a conviction for treason under the then-current laws. The Moffs quickly passed the new constitution if only to render whatever evidence they thought Davin had on them as inadmissible. Moving to Earth In 2005, Davin decided to join his family on Earth. Bringing the Felth's Pride with him. he arrived in New York and was introduced to the rest of his family which included Tevin's wife Kelly, the couple's baby Lucy, and Kelly's brother Anthony Rivers. Davin was quickly hired as an Assistant United States Attorney where he worked with Colonel Ryan Pratchard who also had his career derailed by Veers. During this transition, Davin discovered that the controller for the implants in Firmus Piett's head had been found and then accidentally destroyed by an Earth-born Imperial Officer named Erik Jensen. Davin quickly used this new evidence to get Piett's conviction on War Crimes overturned and finally reunite Michael with his father much to the annoyance of New York County Executive Assistant District Attorney although District Attorney reminded McCoy that they still had Veers and Jerjerrod to prosecute. Davin would make himself available as a prosecution witness for the other two trials where he was questioned by Branch and later Ryan about what he knew regarding the attacks and by defense attorneys who claimed that he and Pellaeon should be tried as war criminals. Davin quickly made a number of enemies in New York's legal circles including defense attorney Jerry Kleinert who suggested that Davin was unable to control his troops and Judge William Wright who shared Kleinert's opinion of Davin's ability to handle his troops and saw Davin as another McCoy. In 2007, Davin became a United States Attorney overseeing New York while McCoy took over as District Attorney replacing Branch. Davin quickly found a new assistant for Ryan in the form of Abbie Carmichael and later Connie Rubirosa both of whom had worked with McCoy in the past. He also assigned Mod Terrik's illegitimate son Richie Terrik to work with Tevin leaving Bryan Khayman to end the Veers-started feud between the two. Soon after, Judge Wright attempted to "advise" Davin about a previous case he had tried where Ryan had been the defense attorney and used engaged in grandstanding similar to how he had "advised" of McCoy's habit of grandstanding in court. Like Lewin, Davin was unimpressed with Wright and later filed a request to have Wright removed from the bench citing judicial bias. After Palpatine surfaced and killed Khayman, Davin like Firmus tolerated Mike Franks, but put his foot down when Franks openly suggested that uncooperative suspects should be interrogated using the style of the which Davin and Ryan both told Franks that doing so could be considered torture and any evidence obtained or statements made as a result of that would not be admitted in court. Davin had mixed feelings a year later when Michael Myers arrived followed by the return of Houston who had beaten the attempt on her life by Jerjerrod and Veers. First Order Conflict In 2016, after a few years of nudging. Tevin finally decided to take a promotion to General replacing Joseph Rodgers as commanding officer in New York. Soon after, both Felths were made aware that a rogue element existed within the newly renamed Remnant by Jedi Knight Galen Marek. This element led by self-proclaimed General Armitage Hux had attacked a colony in the name of the Empire before declaring itself to be the First Order and distancing itself even further from the Remnant to the point of killing President Rommel. In 2018, following Operation Lothal Freedom and the reformation of the Spectres by Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger which included Lucy. Davin advised authorities in on what to do with Hux who they had captured at Lothal. A year later, he advised Wanda of what her choices were regarding both Hux and Moden Canady who had also been captured by the Israelis following a series of skirmishes with the Spectres, Thrawn's Chiss fleet, and finally the Varox. During this time, Davin took part in prosecuting members of a street gang that had popped up on the Remnant's radar following Ezra Bridger's rescue of Darius Carpenter from the latter's drug-ridden and abusive home securing death sentences for the entire gang. Davin enjoyed a brief chuckle when Ryan told him about Landon McKnight playing matchmaker between Darius and Lucy before deciding that he didn't want to or need to know. Davin also gave a speech at Pellaeon's funeral service and addressed the recent discovery of Pellaeon being the father of Remnant Captain Vitor Reige. He later made comments regarding the Spectres discovering that the First Order had begun construction of their own Death Star. Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Stormtroopers Category:Remnant officers Category:Felth Family Category:Lawyers